


Phil Lester And The Boy Who Spoiled

by LauraLittlemiss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/LauraLittlemiss
Summary: "Man, I can't believe Dumbledore dies."Soulmates au where the first words that your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on www.phanwritings.tumblr.com. I am the original author of this fanfic.

“Man, I can’t believe that Dumbledore died.”

These were the words tattooed across Phil’s body since birth. See, within 24 hours of being born, words appeared on your skin. These words were the first words your soulmate speaks to you. Phil didn’t know who Dumbledore was. He tried searching for him on the internet but nothing came up.

Phil went about his life hoping that this Dumbledore dude was still living, or was he already deceased? Why would him and his soulmate be talking about this guy’s death anyway? Was it a unknown celebrity? Phil had so many questions and no way to answer them, something that annoyed him to no end.

It was only 1996, Phil was only 9 so he figured that he still had a while until he met his soulmate. At least, most people did.

*

There was a book series called Harry Potter that was rapidly becoming popular. It was 1999, the 3rd book had just come out. There was a character named Dumbledore in the series, but Phil highly doubted that he would die – at least not for a while. How could the author even know that the character would die, or the universe? Phil believe that Dumbledore would live forever, thank you very much. He decided to stop reading the series. They were just a lot of bull anyways, who cared if Dumbledore died or if Phil ever met his soulmate. Certainly not him.

*

It was 2009, Phil had finally cracked. The books had become so popular, in fact, they had been turned into movies. The 6th one, Half-Blood Prince, was coming out in a few weeks. Phil decided that he should properly catch up. He guessed that he kind of wondered whether or not Dumbledore dies.

That lead him to where he was now. He was sitting on a bench in the park, his eyes scanning the pages quickly, this was probably the fastest Phil had ever read something. There was so much suspense in the chapter he was reading, Dumbledore and Harry were standing on top of the astronomy tower, just returned from their mission in the middle of the night.

“Man, I can’t believe that Dumbledore died.”

Phil’s head snapped up, who dared spoiled the book for him? His eyes were met with a boy, probably around his age, with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

“Dumbledore hasn’t – wait,” Phil said, immediately registering what the boy said properly. He just said the words that were on his forearm. That means –

“No way,” The boy said, his eyes wide and mouth agape. His eyes slowly made their way to his forearm, Phil following his eyes. There, on his arm, were the exact words that Phil had just spoken.

“You spoiled the book for me!” Clearly, something was more important than that.  
“I didn’t mean to! I swear, it was a accident,” Phil crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. “I thought you were past that part, you are pretty far in the book.”

“Still,” Phil tried to argue. “Now I don’t even get to read how it happens.”

“Snape kills him.”

“Can you fucking not?”

-fin.


End file.
